Strawberry Maid
by TheTresEspada
Summary: Based on the Manga, 'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama' Ichigo works at a maid cafe for a part time job, what happens when the most popular teen in school, Grimmjow finds out about his job? GrimmXIchi YAOI AU


**Authors Note:Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This one is based off of **'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama' **so I hope you guys Enjoy! ^_^**

**Edit: This originally was a GrimmXFem!Ichi story however I find it easier to write Yaoi so guess who's going to become a cute lil' cross-dresser? xD**

* * *

Ichigo looked up at the clock of the student council room, showing it was near time that the students would arrive. Walking towards the entrance gates of the school, Ichigo waved to the few girl students that called out to him. However, Ichigo frowned when he took notice of the three troublesome students that wouldn't listen to the school rules that had been set in place, one of the members from the student council, Tetsuo Momohara, was already reprimanding the students; however, they shoved the skinny boy aside easily as they hustled onto the school campus.

The leader was Hichigo Shirosaki, an albino teen with spiky white hair, and alluring inverted gold on black eyes, and not to mention he had an odd azure blue tongue along with a tongue ring that Shiro had oh-so wanted to show the little berry in private, much to his own dismay. His two henchmen were Kaien Shiba, a quite tall, tanned teen with similar styled spiky hair to Shiro and Shūhei - their third member -, Kaien was well built muscled man with a gothic number eight tattoo visible on his neck which was definitely against the school rules! And then there was Shūhei Hisagi a man who too also had spiky black hair, and the number sixty-nine tattooed on his left cheek underneath a blue-stripe tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose, as well as three scar like tattoos running down the right side of his face.

Stomping up towards them, they all stopped as they spotted the well-known "Demon President" step in their way. Shirosaki sneered at the orange-haired teen. "How many times do I have to tell you guys? No less than your top button un-done and no piercings or tattoos showing! You need to learn how to dress yourselves!" Before they could answer Ichigo had stormed off. The School President, Ichigo Kurosaki was already telling the school students how to dress and the school day hadn't even begun the nerve of them, nobody ever listened!

By time the male students had learnt to dress themselves, he was already in the student council meeting room for their morning meetings. Ichigo had just sat down at the front of the classroom bossing out orders to the other members, trying to keep the school in place. "This place is over-running with idiotic boys." He muttered to himself, you see Karakura Highschool used to be an all-boys school and only recently became a co-ed school with over 80% of the students being male; Ichigo has been trying to make this place suitable for all. That was his dream anyways...

The day had already passed by in what felt like minutes, sure it had taken a while to get the boys in shape, but never the less they were behaving now, well most of them.

* * *

*Later That Day At The Council Meeting...*

Sliding open the door, Ichigo stepped into the student council room. Glancing around, he only found the Vice-President Hanatarō Yamada working alone, the timid Vice-President that was Ichigos' right hand when needed. Said boy looked up from his work, dark blue eyes stared up at the President innocently.

"Good afternoon, Hanatarō. Are there any reports or anything yet?" Ichigo said as he casually walked towards the boy, who was shuffling through papers.

"G-Good afternoon President. A-And no, I haven't received any reports. But after-school yesterday, our school secretary had found a male student with...Umm..." Hanatarōs' cheeks flushed pink.

Raising a fine orange brow, Ichigo scowled. "Out with it, Vice President." Hanatarō looked away sheepishly before clenching his eyes shut and taking a big breath in before speaking.

"T-The had a d-dirty magazine." Feeling her eye twitch, Ichigo continued to glower down at his subordinate.

"Then why are you so flustered? This type of case has happened several times... Hanatarō-san, did _you _read it by any chance?!" Ichigo scrutinized the boy in front him, a demonic-like look on his usually scowling face as Ichigo cracked his knuckles harshly.

"I DIDN'T! I SWEAR CAPTAIN! THE SECRETARY CONFISCATED IT FROM THE STUDENT, BUT HE ENDED UP PUTTING UP A FIGHT, AND IT FELL IN FRONT OF ME, AND IT JUST OPENED! I SWEAR CAPTAIN I TRIED NOT TO LOOK AT IT!", Hanatarō exclaimed loudly as he started bawling and bowing down in front of Ichigo in apology. Amber-brown eyes narrowed before softening. Ichigo sighed and patted the grovelling boys' shoulder that was on the ground still bawling and begging for mercy from the "Demon President".

"I'm sorry for accusing you of reading the magazine Hanatarō-san. You can stop crying now; I'm not going to hurt you." Ichigo said softly, trying to calm down the timid vice-president.

The school council meeting was over and Ichigo was annoyed, he sighed and with a frown, walked out of the room, arguing to himself for yelling at the poor boy _again_, knowing full well Hanatarō would never do anything like that. Beginning his duties of keeping his eyes on the Karakura students. Ichigo walked down the halls, inspecting the classrooms to make sure that the students were helping one another out while cleaning their homeroom that's when he came across him...

Ichigo heard the faint noise of a girl crying as he turned the corner to see one of the female students, Michiru Ogawa as she stood in front of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, "Alright, what's going on?" Ichigo questioned, quite angered another one of the girls had gotten upset over the teal haired teen.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his teal locks, looking down at the shorter male, "Nothing much, just saying no to a love-sick girl." Grimmjow was always blunt when it came to his remarks and it wasn't going to change when girls proclaimed their "un-dying" love to him, they just weren't appealing after all, all they cared about was his looks and money, nothing less, nothing more.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I've told you already! Put more thought into your replies and stop upsetting the girls!" Ichigo shouted before he stormed back the way he came from.

"Hmm, how many times will he actually say that to me?" Grimmjow mumbled to himself as he started walking away from the crying girl.

One of Grimmjows' classmates spoke up as he walked by, "I wonder why he hates boys so much considering he is one, you know Grimmjow you should find a way to shut 'im up!"

"Do it yourself, I'm not interested..." Grimmjow left the younger classmate standing in the hallway as he left school for the day.

* * *

*Meanwhile With Ichigo~!*

_I really hate boys like that, they've got no right to make girls cry like that, taking their feelings for granted... _Ichigo began walking to his rather poor House built over a Clinic, only one thing on his mind, _that stupid school and the lazy and disgusting males in it_, what was wrong with being polite to others these days?!

Just as the orange haired teen opened the gate to his house as it snapped off the hinges. _Just great! More money we don't have... _"Yo, Yuzu, Karin! Otou-san I'm home!" Ichigo stepped through the hallway looking for his younger Sisters and Father.

Ichigo fell on to the floor as his sister, Yuzu made an appearance "Onii-Chan! You should be careful where you're stepping!" scolded Yuzu.

"Great, the front gate and now the flooring, did you hurt yourself before Yuzu?" Ichigo was always one to put others in front of himself especially his family.

"Nope! I'm fine Ichi-Nii, don't worry over me just watch out for yourself, okay?" Yuzu went back to the Kitchen to finish making a snack for her big brother.

"I'm back Dad, you should really be getting some sleep after all you did do an all night-shift at the clinic." Ichigo always scolded his Father; he just wanted him to be happy.

"What kind of Father would I be if I didn't help my precious daughters and only son out, I have to help to pay the bills too!" Isshin Kurosaki was always protective over his children despite being a big goof ball most of the time, ever since their Mother, Masaki Kurosaki had been murdered, the Kurosakis' were left to fend for themselves as well as swimming in debt since they weren't getting enough money in, so now the Father and eldest child would work to try and pay the bills just to keep themselves afloat and not kicked out onto the street.

"Just be careful Dad, I don't want you getting sick!" Ichigo sighed, when would his Father learn?

Yuzu stepped into the room along with Karin to remind her big brother of something important, "I forgot to tell you Ichigo your work called to let you know they couldn't get one of the workers in and they need you to take an extra shift!"

"Thanks Karin, I'll go right now but please tell me once I get in from school next time!" Ichigo asked, oh well Karin will always be like that, leaving everything to the last minute. "Make sure Dad takes it easy!" Ichigo ran out the door and off to his job...

* * *

The small girl of only 4"8 spoke up, "Thanks again for coming into work Ichigo!" Thanked the small teenager and also the manager of the cafe named Rukia Kuchiki.

"It isn't a problem, our budget has been rather tight lately so I don't mind coming in for extra days pay." Ichigo smiled, to be honest Ichigo hated this job but it was good pay and a bonus when he got extra shifts to pay the bills for their home.

Ichigo wore a plain black dress which ended at his creamy thighs with a white apron that had black trimmings around the waist as well as the hem accompanied by a large white bow on the back of his waist. Ichigo wore long black socks that ended at the top of his knees and then knee-length brown boots and not to mention his accessories which complied of a black collar, tied loosely around his neck with white trimmings and also a maids' headband to finish the look off. His orange spiky hair laid a little flattened against his forehead, Ichigo also wore fake longer bangs that curling around his neck and down his shoulders from behind to look less masculine.

However, Rukia wore a different costume compared to the other staff, Rukia wore a light blue dress which ended at her knee-caps along with a white frilly apron a couple inches shorter than the dress itself and upon her head was a white frill maids' cap and a red scarf was tied around the girl's collar.

Spiky orange hair was lightly sprung back under the maids cap as Ichigo bowed her head to her next customer of the evening. "Welcome back Master, it's good to see you again!" The orange haired teen lifted her head up to look at the current customer.

"Hey Ichigo," the young man spoke, his voice groggy from what sounded like a cold, "can I get a home-made chocolate and strawberry crepe with whipped cream on top?" The man snivelled once again as he placed an order.

"Right away Master!" Ichigo chirped, finally he could get to work.

* * *

*Several Hours Later-End Of The Work Day*

Slamming the back door of the café open, Ichigo huffed as he grabbed a couple of full dark trash bags and hauled it over his shoulder. Looking towards the end of the alleyway, he saw the sunset, and sighed as he remembered that day...

Ten years ago, Ichigos' Mother had been murdered when Ichigo was only young, leaving Isshin Kurosaki by himself as he tried to raise two toddlers and a seven year-old and not to mention leaving debts in its wake due to not much income being coming into the Home/Clinic, most of them due to his Fathers running a Clinic. He never wanted to do this, but he had to, to protect his family.

"I'm so glad my shift is over, I'm a little tired and I still need to take the trash out at home and then do my homework." Ichigo was beginning to make his way over to the trash cans in the alley way of the maid cafe. "I just can't seem to find enough time for me to be doing my school work, and then the student council work and this part time job too..." Ichigo huffed life is a bitch sometimes.

"Well, this is a surprise, President." The teal haired teen stared at the President of his school before walking off, leaving a shell shocked Ichigo in his previous place. He mused to himself, "And here I thought today would be boring..."

Ichigo made it back to the locker room of the cafe still in panic after his little encounter with the most popular teen in his school... _Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I'm so dead, I'm totally dead it'll spread around the school like wild fire, my reputation and dreams will be ruined! _Ichigo fell to the floor in worry,_ My life is over before it's even begun._

"Hey Ichigo is everything okay?!" Rukia the lovable boss asked trying to tread lightly on the subject not wanting to upset one of her top maids' even more than he already was.

"Y-Yeah I guess, just my whole life went down the drain" he muttered to himself "Well, I better get going see you soon." And with that Ichigo was off from work...

"So, you're back to normal, huh berry?" Asked Grimmjow in a bored tone, staring at the President from across the alley way.

Ichigo got the fright of his life after seeing the teen in front of him once again, "What is it now? What do you want from me Jeagerjaques?!"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to double check something, yup our President really does work in a maid cafe but the only other question I have is, is why?"

Ichigo heard his colleagues talking also ready to depart from work, not wanting to be heard by them, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow along with him to the local park so they could talk in peace, "Let's talk somewhere else, come on!"

* * *

Ichigo wiped tears away from the corner of his eyes, talking about Okaa-San was hard for him, after Ichigo finished discussing the problems with him not liking boys and his family due to his Mother being killed at gunpoint by a man who only wanted her purse, leaving them with debt from loss of money, so he worked to help his Father out so they'd be okay with paying the bills and for food. Now came the hard part, Grimmjows' reaction.

"That's too bad; I had no idea about your family that's a pretty messed up situation." Grimmjow replied, worry seeping its' way into his voice.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ichigo replied in a depressed tone, talking about his family wasn't exactly and easy subject especially when talking about it with another boy.

"But why? Why work all the way across the city and not a construction job close to home?"

Ichigo had his head lowered, sometimes this was too much to handle. "I'd fall apart before too long, it'd be too much to handle and as President I can't let my grades drop, I can barely juggle everything as it is."

"Yikes, sounds like a lot of work." Grimmjow gave a brief pause before continuing, "So I understand why you go to Karakura High despite not liking boys, it's because the fees are lower, huh?"

"Yeah, that's part of it I guess..." Ichigo pondered, _I wonder where he's going with this conversation._

"Your life's pretty hard Ichigo." Grimmjow replied trying to sound as considerate as possible, for once.

* * *

_I can't afford to lose my reputation over something like this;_ - Images of Ichigo and Grimmjows' encounter in the park began to relay through his mind as he tried to think things through while doing his homework. -_ I have to find a way to stay on top of the situation but I can't think properly!_

* * *

*Three Days Later- Back To School!*

_I need to keep my cool. _By now Ichigo had been freaking out, hearing the boys talks including the word 'maid' sent him into panic mode but it always wore of when he heard more of the conversation, _this amount of worry wasn't doing anything good for my mind, __I've got to chill out, every time someone says maid I'm acting like a child, yet its weird nobody had mentioned it yet, I wonder if he's doing it out of pity? It's probably easier for me that way if he is..._

"Ichigo!" Said teen snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up to see his closest friends Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa walking towards him. Orihime approached her long-time friend, "What's up with you? You look tired!"

Ichigo tried to reassure his friend hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions, "Nah, I'm fine I was just thinking about something."

Luckily for Ichigo, Orihime dropped the subject to quickly move on and talk about something else, clasping her hands together, in a pleading tone Orihime asked, "Anyways, I have a favour to ask of you!"

* * *

*A Short Walk Later*

"Is this a punching bag belonging to the boxing club?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yup, it's in our way to the club rooms, any chance you can help us Ichigo?" Tatsuki added in as she watched Ichigo walk up the side of the stairs about to grab the handle of the punching bag.

"Sure, I'll go talk to the boxing club afterwards but first I'll move it out your way!" Ichigo smiled at his two closest friends before lifting the punching bag onto his shoulder with ease.

From a distance Grimmjow watched as he saw Ichigo carry the punching bag down the stairs to the boxing club, throwing the stinking thing in the door way, then dusting of his hands.

"HEY! Who's punching the boxing clubs' door in?!", questioned the leader.

"Someone who wants you to clean your act up that is!" Defiant honey-brown eyes looked up to see the shocked members of the club. That's all the entire club needed to hear before they started putting their equipment away...

"Thanks Ichigo!" Orihime hugged Ichigo tightly before standing back to talk to him.

"Don't worry about it Inoue." Ichigo smiled once again.

Orihime looked forward, before turning around to whisper into Ichigos' ear, "Uhm, why is Grimmjow-Kun staring at us?"

"Good question Inoue." Just before Ichigo had a chance to ask Grimmjow he walked away as if nothing had ever happened...

"Can you believe it?! HE was staring at us, the most gorgeous guy in school!" Orihime was on cloud nine at the moment as she happily babbled about Grimmjow. "He's so smart and pretty too! His hair is like the blue sky peaking through on a rainy day in this school!" Orihime's voice lowered as she began talking more seriously, "But then again, he has lost interest in a lot of girls because he's so amazing and they all worship him..." Orihime pouted.

"But that doesn't stop the girls from falling in love with him does it?" Tatsuki added with a snort.

Ichigo sighed, he'd had enough of hearing and talking about Grimmjow, "I don't see why he's so popular..." _Hold on, maybe he hasn't said anything because he just doesn't care?_

* * *

*Later That Day At Maid Latte*

The bell rang signalling a customer, Ichigo looked up to see none other than Grimmjow, "What are you doing coming in here?!" Ichigo really hadn't wanted to see Grimmjow back here!

_I don't get it! What is he trying to prove?!_

"Who's the cute guy Ichigo?" Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng asked, amusement written across their faces as they watched an extremely red Ichigo look down towards the floor.

"He's beautiful!"Rukia quickly added.

Grimmjow looked around before laying eyes on Ichigo, "There you are."

_Is he here to make fun of me?! Is this a bet or a challenge? I bet it's a challenge, if it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get! Prepare to die Jeagerjaques!_

Ichigo bowed her head, "Welcome to Maid Latte Master!"

Ichigo hadn't dared to look up at Grimmjow until he heard him laughing his ass off.

_I'm totally humiliated now, just great..._

* * *

*A Little While Later*

"I'm sorry about your wait Master." Ichigo gently placed the warm cup of tea onto the table beside Grimmjow as he bowed his head before walking off. Not noticing Grimmjow staring at his gently swaying hips as he walked away.

"Is he your boyfriend Ichigo?!" Rukia asked as soon as Ichigo made it to the back room. "'Cause all he's doing is staring at you! It's so romantic!"

Ichigo blushed at the thought of Grimmjow liking him in that way, "No he isn't Rukia! S-Shut up!"

* * *

*The Next Day At School With Ichigo*

Ichigo placed his hands on his knees, sighing in defeat;_ I swear he's doing this to torture me! Staring at me for more than an hour over a cup of tea! _"This is so annoying!"

* * *

*With Grimmjow~!*

Renji Abarai made his way to his seat beside Grimmjow in homeroom, "Your here early Jeagerjaques."

"Yeah I guess..." Grimmjow really wasn't in the mood to talk right now as his mind was set on one person only... **(Authors Note: Can you tell who it is? xD)** "Tell me something Abarai, you where in the same Middle School as the President right?"

Renji looked towards the side Grimmjow sat, "Yeah that's true, why'd you ask?"

"Did he have the same personality back then too?" Grimmjow inquired.

"Nah, Ichigo used to be happy until around fourth grade Ichigo was kind to everyone with a smile always on his face and after his Mother died he started getting into fights and always scowling, he's been like that ever since." Renji replied, he used to be good friends with Ichigo till his Mother had died. "Why do you ask Grimmjow?"

* * *

*Another Days Work At Maid Latte*

Ichigo looked up towards Grimmjow as he sat at the table in the corner of the cafe._ Ughh, he's here AGAIN! Doesn't he understand that everyone is staring at him?!_

"He totally has a crush on you Ichigo!" Rukia smirked, her all knowing look coming into place.

"What was that Rukia?!" Ichigo asked in a confused tone, he really didn't want to hear that of all things...

"Yeah, he's staring at you all protective, how sweet!" Rukia was now clasping her hands together in delight; her little Ichigo was finally growing up!

"What do you mean protective?!" Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow staring at him intently, a smirk spread across his face as he ate.

Ichigo had now turned red with embarrassment before looking back down to the floor. Why did Grimmjow make him feel like this?!

* * *

*The Next Day*

Ichigo stormed down the hallway in anger, _He's just doing this to mess with my head for a laugh! There's no way he's really worried about me!_

Snapping out of her thoughts Ichigo looked up to see Tatsuki and Orihime standing by the exam results board, Orihime called her friend over, "Hey Ichigo you came second in the exams!"

Ichigos' eye twitched in irritation, "I came second?! No way, who's first then?" Ichigo shoved Tatsuki out of the way as he looked at the scores, of course _**his **_name just had to be first place, didn't it?! Ichigo stormed off in a huff, today wasn't a good day to get in his way...

"What's her problem Tatsuki?" Orihime asked a little worried at Ichigos sudden outburst.

"I don't think he's too happy with the results Orihime." Tatsuki sighed, trust Ichigo to get annoyed at something like that...

* * *

*With Ichigo~!*

_I'm getting really sick of him messing around with me like this, it's degrading and depressing and I'm sick and tired of it!_ Ichigo opened the door to one of the classrooms, laying his hazel eyes on three boys reading another disgusting magazine... "What's going on in here?!"

"Nothing Prez we're just reading some Manga." The boy in the middle holding the book answered.

"Give me that!" Ichigo grabbed the book out of the boys' hand, clearly annoyed he'd lied to her right in front of her face.

"What's your problem, huh?!" The second boy asked in an annoyed tone, "Why do you always pick on the guys but not on the girls? You've got it in for us!"

Ichigo looked a little startled as he listened to the three teens shout at him.

"You're so strict with us and you know it! It's totally unfair!" The first boy added in. Unbeknownst to Ichigo the boy plaguing his mind walked past the classroom as he listened to the boys shout at him.

"If you're going to treat us like this, at least treat the girls the same!" The third boy added, Ichigo looked down to the floor, sometimes he got upset by the comments, hearing things like that hurt you know!

Ichigo looked up towards the boys, "Message received, I'll review your magazine to see if it's suitable for reading on school grounds. As I'm sure you know inappropriate material isn't allowed in school. Tell me the name of the magazines you wish to read and I'll make a list of the ones that are and aren't allowed."

A girl from the back of the class began talking to Ichigo in a whiny tone, "But there are so many names... Aren't you busy enough already Ichigo?"

"I guess I am but I'm the President so everything has to run by me first." Ichigo added, Grimmjow had heard enough and so he left...

* * *

*The End Of The School Day*

"There's so much paperwork!" Ichigo sighed, he wasn't feeling to great and pushing himself to finish the work really wasn't helping. Ichigo groaned as his head hit the desk, "This is too much!"

"You really do like torturing yourself huh?" Grimmjow asked from his place at the door.

"What the heck are you doing here Jeagerjaques?!" Ichigo really wasn't in the mood to deal with the blue haired bastard.

"Pushing yourself to limit over and over isn't good for you, it's a form of self-harm ya' know?" Grimmjow added in as he looked at the flustered President.

"Pardon?" He didn't need to hear that, already aware he had a fever.

"Look at yourself, you really need to loosen up and face it, you beyond exhausted Ichigo."

Ichigo soon began to feel light-headed and toppled backwards as his sight began to blur, before he could fall Ichigo landed on something hard, Grimmjow leaned in and wrapped his arm around Ichigos' waist, "You're not a super hero you know."

Ichigo looked up defiantly towards cyan eyes as he slapped Grimmjow away from himself "GET AWAY FROM ME! I don't need your pity!"

"Fine, che." Grimmjow stalked out of the room slamming the door shut as he left leaving Ichigo all alone.

* * *

*At Maid Latte*

Ichigos' shift was almost over, he lay his head on the door to the back entrance as he started out in another coughing fit. _I don't have the time to let myself get tired. _"I still have to sort the issues out with the school budget and the magazine list and study I don't have enough time for all this." Grimmjows' words from earlier ran though Ichigo's head as he thought back to their meeting earlier.

Ichigo was brought out of his musings when she heard voices...

"Is tha' 'im?" Shiro asked. _Just fucking great._

"No fucking way! He's a maid!" Laughed Kaien.

"Well isn't that ironic?" Shūhei chuckled.

"We have ta' get photos of the precious President" Shiro cackled as he watched his friends take out their phones. Ichigo began walking away from the scene until Shiro placed a hand on his wrist, "Where ya' goin' Prez? This doesn't look good for ya' givin' us guys such a hard time and here ya' are dressed as a cute lil' maid!"

"Let go of me Shirosaki!" Ichigo attempted to pull his wrist free but with him feeling nauseated his attempts were useless.

"You're going to have ta' do something for me if you don't want this spreadin' around ta' school." Ichigo shuddered as she felt Shiros' hard on press into his back.

"Smiles, you're on camera Prez" Shūhei laughed as he shoved the camera towards his face.

"Say 'Good Afternoon Master' or some shit like that, that's what maids do isn't it?" Kaien asked as he stood closer to Ichigo.

_I don't have the strength to fight them off, this isn't good._

"Your pretty feminine y'know tha'?" Shiros' hand ghosted over Ichigos' shoulder as he began to pull down the shoulder piece, revealing sun-kissed skin.

Ichigo looked away as he knew what was coming next, "Just cause' he's cute doesn't mean you can touch 'im." _That voice..._ Doe like eyes widened comically as Ichigo recognized Grimmjows voice as well as his presence behind himself. Grimmjow wrapped an arm protectively around the berry, placing the other on his heated forehead. Shiro, Kaien and Shūhei moved back once they say Grimmjow standing beside the President, "So Ichigo, are you okay?" by now the trio had ran off and Ichigo was left at the hands of Grimmjow.

"I-I'm sorry" Ichigo leaned his head on Grimmjows chest as he felt his eyes close, "I'm sorry for everything."

Grimmjow looked down at the maid in amusement, "It's okay Ichi, why don't you have a little rest?"

* * *

*The Next Day*

Ichigos' eyes opened as he finally woke up from his stress induced sleep, "ICHIGO! PAPA WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Sorry Goat-Face." Ichigo murmured his head downcast, bangs covering his eyes.

"Just take it easy Ichigo don't worry me like that." Isshin left the room to let his son get some well deserved sleep.

"Ichigo looked down at his hands to see the teal scarf Grimmjow had been wearing the previous day, smiling to himself he chuckled, _Sleeping for a day really has helped me clear my mind, I guess I owe it to Grimmjow._ He mused to herself.

* * *

Ichigo was already back at school with his fever having died down he was back to his normal school routine, so here Ichigo was standing by the teal haired teen who lay on the roof, "Don't worry I haven't told anyone you're a maid Ichigo, your secrets safe."

"Thanks, what did you do to those guys the other day then?" Ichigo questioned, having not seen the delinquents for himself.

"I told them not to say anything; this has become my new form of entertainment." Grimmjow said in a pleased tone.

"See! You are making fun of me!" Ichigo scolded, just when he thought he could trust him!

"I can't say I'm not worried about you being mad," Ichigo began storming over to Grimmjow until, "actually I think you'll be fine if everyone finds out, it's not like having a part-time job is illegal. You work harder than anyone else and that certainly won't change even if you wear a maid uniform. It doesn't change you, I think you should be proud of it."

Ichigo was lost for words at that moment, nobody had ever said something like this to him, "Yesterday I was trying to think what one of your character traits I hate the most..."

Grimmjow looked up from his place on the floor, un-amused by the fact Ichigo had decided to say something like that to him, "Che, I just said a bunch o' nice things about you and this is wha' I get?"

Ichigo looked up at the sky as he began talking again ignoring Grimmjows' comments, "I decided that you make me feel like I'm fighting flat out while you just give light punches, mocking me not even out of energy while we fight, laughing like a mad man." Ichigo sighed, "I'm really a competitive person, so it makes me angry, but the fact you were one step ahead of me kind of relieved me. Anyways, I'll surpass you one day and it'll be me worrying about you, just you wait Grimmjow."

Ichigo handed a small blue bag to Grimmjow, "Here is your scarf from the other day, arigatou. I don't like being in debt to people so if you can think of something then let me know, okay?" Ichigo looked down to see a glint in Grimmjows eyes, "What it is, thought of something?!"

Grimmjow looked up a huge grin on his face as he stared up at the Prez, "I'd like you to be my personal maid, Prez."

"WHAT?" Ichigo fell backwards with shock, that wasn't something he wanted to hear...

* * *

**Edit: Just went over this,I really need to check out my spelling before publishing,hopefully chapter 2 will be out soon for all the fans enjoying this and I hope you don't mind this is no longer gender bender!**


End file.
